After the Dark: Don't Starve
| outsidegroup = | three = | four = | numberofpeople = 40 | apocalypse = Mysterious Island. | previousseason = One Posthumous Month | nextseason = Journey Through Time }} is the thirty-sixth season of After the Dark. Hosts People The Mountain Group NPCs The Desert Group NPCs The Grassland Group NPCs The Jungle Group NPCs Timeline 'Day 1' * The groups awaken, finding themselves to be transported to a new place. * The Mountain Group lie on a ledge hanging over a large mountain. When they awake, Miguel D. and Lene both scream. The mountain has a path leading down with a hollowed out area beside it, upon further investigation, the path leads downwards to the ground. The group find a bagpack and Barb discovers claw marks in the carved out section of the mountain. * The Jungle Group find themselves in a large jungle, trying to understand their surroundings. Nunetta looks for water. * The Desert Group wake up in the middle of a burning hot desert. Miguel F. tries to get answers from Ky while Aren flirts with Ellie, despite dating Dallas. Asa looks for food. * The Grassland Group wake up in the middle of a large field of grass. Caleb immediately starts looking for food, finding toxic berries. Nathaniel awakes and starts worrying about his wife. * Lene and Maryann get in a small dispute while Xantara investigates the pathway. Lene begins screaming, throwing rocks off the edge of the mountain. * Miguel F. begins searching for water, finding none. Aren continues to try and flirt with Ellie, although it doesn't seem clear weither it's working. Asa collects twigs while Aren collects flint. * Justin and Dani begin looking for more berries, Dani hears a noise and decides to go check it out, coming across a large chicken-like creature. It is scared away by her presence. * Nunetta begins making tools and along with The Jungle Group she begins collecting fruits. Chrissa tries to climb up a large tree to reach the fruits easier, but fails. * Dallas inspects the small mountains that surround his group, they're quite tall. They decide to move towards them. * Kaffe finds a half broken pipe in his pocket, he looks around for anything and can see an ocean. * Lene tests the path by rolling a rock down it, deeming it safe, herself and Priscilla make their way down. Followed by Xantara and soon the rest of the group. * Guadalupe attempts fishing with a small spear she had made. She finds a river with alot of fish inside, but misses her throw. Her spear disappears down the river. * At the small mountain, Aren discovers faded footprints leading in the direction the group just came from. Meanwhile, Dani tries to capture some nearby rabbits with her bare hands, but she fails. * Lene finds a rabbit tied by it's tail to a rope hanging off a tree. Kaffe takes glass out of the watch he is wearing and uses it to make fire. Caleb and Nathaniel applaud him. * Sofia sharpens a rock and turns it into a weapon. Lene wanders off and finds a forest. * Caleb, Joan, Justin and Dani practice weaving with grass. Justin manages to make a small basket and Caleb a small rope. Caleb uses the basket as a trap. * Hope makes a small pick axe and starts mining out some boulders. * The Mountain Group ''stumble across a clearing with many animals around. They decide to try hunting and killing a nearby deer. Miguel D., Sofia and Doug attack the deer, scaring away any other animals in the area, Sofia stabs the deer in the back, although it darts into the trees behind it. Meanwhile, Lene and Holden bond. * Hunter tries to dig to find any signs of water, but the ground is too hard to do so. Hunter then uses Danny's glasses to create a fire. * Nunetta helps Guadalupe with her fire. After this, Nunetta swears she sees something and drags Shaw into the wilderness, after realizing she might have saw nothing, they walk back. While this happens, Chrissa collects moss and begins making makeshift beds. * Sofia, Miguel D. and Doug give chase. Finding the deer stopped, Sofia tries to throw her weapon at it, but misses due to the distance. they get closer and simultaneously throw their spears towards the deer, Miguel and Sofia missing, but Doug hitting it in the leg. Sofia finishes it off by stabbing the deer in the neck. * Sofia, Miguel D. and Doug hear noises around them, discovering all the commotion has attracted a small group of large spiders. Sofia manages to cut one of the deer's antlers off before screaming and attracting even more. They then start running back to the group, the spiders giving chase and leaving the deer behind. * With the spiders surrounding them, ''The Mountain Group ''decide to jump into the river to avoid them. A spider, however, jumps on Hugo. Lene attacks the spider on Hugo before jumping into the water alongside him. * Trent attempts to eat a rock, Nunetta pouring water in his mouth, however, Trent starts choking. He manages to get the rock out of his mouth. * Xantara gets attacked by the final spider, scratching her arm with one of it's many legs. Lene manages to bat it away. * Lene and Miguel D manage to make a fire, while Sofia collects water. Lene cooks berries she had collected earlier, cooking enough for eight people. She gives them to Holden, Sofia, Maryann, Hugo, Xantara, Artemis, Priscilla and herself. * Guadalupe looks for a calm spot by the river to collect water, while heading downstream, she notices a few snakes. She collects water in a bowl she had made earlier and puts it in the middle fo the fire for it to boil. * Miguel D. snatches Lene's berries and puts them in his mouth, realizing they may or may not be poisonous, he spits them back out. Leaving Lene with no food. 'Day 2' *''The Mountain Group ''wake up and follow the flow of the river. Xantara's scratches not needing any medical attention. *''The Jungle Group's ''presence attracts many snakes to their area overnight. *''The Desert Group ''wake up feeling quite hot. Dallas looks for twigs and grass while Aren rips off his shirt, giving it to Asa. *''The Grassland Group ''awake hearing sounds from the forest behind them. They decide to go explore. *''The Mountain Group ''come across a split in the river, they decide to split up. Lene and Xantara are left on their own, along with Holden as the rest of the group go down the river, Lene and Xantara go down the other path. *Nunetta begins trying to scare the snakes, although two of them take this as a threat, attacking her. Jason tries to help her, but ends up causing the snake to bite Nunetta on the ankle. *Dallas spots a tree in the distance, guiding the group over there, they discover a lake with little water inside. The group decides to soak their clothes in the water so they don't over heat, leaving little drinking water left. *Justin, Nathaniel, Dani and Joan head into the forest behind them to look for supplies. Caleb goes to check his trap, there is nothing inside of it. *Maryann starts freaking out due to her rosery snapping in half. She renames herself LeShandria. Meanwhile, Lene, Xantara and Holden walk down the path they chose, coming across a group of large animals. They decide to go around. *A snake jumps for Jason, wrapping it's jaw around his spear handle and breaking it. Another jumps towards Trent, sinking it's fangs into his arm. Nunetta calls out for Shaw, but he doesn't come. *Aren continues to try and flirt with Ellie, she however doesn't take this very well, giving him a disgusted look. Dallas smells the water they found, seeing that it's quite dirty. *Nathaniel manages to build a small shelter using materials in the area. Dani and Justin head back inside the forest, investigating the clucking sound, they find the large chicken-like creature from yesterday running around again. She tries to attack it, but it runs away from her. *''The Mountain Group ''come across some birds in the trees, Miguel sticks his fingers down Hugo's throat, causing him to vomit, attracting some birds. Maryann, now known as Leshandria, throws a rock at the bird, killing it. She then lets out a loud scream, which scares away the rest of the birds. *Lene and Xantara finally reach a beach after walking, discovering a few crabs and snakes. They walk in the opposite direction the snakes are in, killing crabs as they go. *Nicholas pulls the snake from Trent's arm and kills it. Jason fights off the snake attacking him, however it bites him through his shoe. *''The Desert Group ''manage to exit the desert, now entering a forest. They discover a large chicken-like creature, too. Dallas throws a rock at it, startling it and making it run away. After this, the group begin to collect fruits and start setting up a fire. *Austin and Joan start collecting flowers and begin bonding. Caleb talks to Mollie. *Miguel D and Leshandria begin using their baskets to catch fish. They end up catching one fish, a very small one. *Nicholas pulls off the snake biting Jason on the foot, although it tries to bite him too. Another attacks Chrissa, but she manages to defend herself while two snakes attack Trent while he attempts to lie down. *Lene, Xantara and Holden begin walking along the beach, collecting clams while they go. They see smoke in the distance, upon investigation they discover a fire and carrots strewn across the ground, rabbits eating them. *Dallas makes a small axe and begins chopping down a small, weak tree. He manages to get plently of wood from this. He then builds a fire. *Caleb finds a Y shaped stick and makes a hammer out of it. Everyone then eats. *Trent tries to kick the snake off from his leg, but it continues to wrap itsself around him, biting him bellow the knee. Trent then walks over to the river to try and drown the snake, although he discovers even more snakes, along with the growing danger of being swept away down the river. Jason crushes the snake's head that is attacking him and Nicholas. Meanwhile, Guadalupe is building fire. *''The Mountain Group ''discover a new break in the river, they decide to take the left path, coming across a beach. They see something in the water. *Lene tries to kill a rabbit, but misses, causing the rabbits to run off in fear. She then cooks what she found on the beach and her, Xantara and Holden all eat. They debate weither to return to their original group, but decide to stay where they are. *Trent jumps out of the river, yelling, causing three snakes to attack him, biting him on various parts of the body. Nunetta throws rocks at the oncoming snakes, only angering them. Olga can see snakes approaching her. *''The Mountain Group ''send Hugo over to check the water, he discovers a body with multiple scratch and bite wounds, floating in the water. He drags the body back to the beach. Leshandria checks the body's pockets, finding a sharpened piece of metal. *Guadalupe creates a ring of fire, which the group jump into, Eva's leg is set onfire. Nunetta stabs the snake wrapped around Trent's leg. The snakes do not come near their fire circle, Nunetta beheads the snake hanging on Trent's leg. *Miguel and Sofia have loud sexual intercourse away from the rest of the group. Leshandria and Erica cook and eat the bird, Miguel D. cooks the fish and eats it. *Nunetta begins ripping Eva's pants apart, wrapping the cloth around rocks, setting them on fire, the group throw them towards the snakes. A snake attacks Chrissa and Mickey, everyone runs towards the river, planning on going up the hill on the other side. Chrissa and Mickey manage to get the snakes off of them. *Everyone begins climbing up the hill, although it proves difficult, Olga cant manage on her own and Trent starts feeling dizzy due to the number of snake bites. Three snakes attack Nicholas, although in the end everyone manages to get up the hill. The snakes do not follow. *Trent collapses, causing everyone to need to drag him. ''The Jungle Group ''manage to find an area where they can start a fire and the group start considering inducing Olga's labor so her baby is born early, they however do not go through with it. 'Day 3' *In ''The Mountain Group, Bryce doesn't feel very well. Johnny begins having breathing difficulties. *Lene, Xantara and Holden are awoken by a woman raiding their camp, she appears to be friendly and introduces herself as Jo. *In ''The Jungle Group ''Trent cannot be woken, his bite wounds looking awful. Nunetta's ankle has slightly swollen. *''The Desert Group ''awake in the forest, nothing new happening except a little hunger. *''The Grassland Group ''awake to loud banging coming from the forest behind their camp. Jamie and Blake feeling incredibly hungry. Trivia *This season has the biggest cast in AtD history, with 40 players. * * Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark